


The happiest day of Fábio Coentrão's life

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid had won the Champions League and Fábio couldn't be more happy, because he had won it with Real Madrid, but more importantly he had won it with Cristiano Ronaldo the love of his life, though Cristiano doesn't know about Fábio's feelings towards him. But tonight that will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The happiest day of Fábio Coentrão's life

Real Madrid had won the Champions League and Fábio couldn't be more happy, because he had won it with Real Madrid, but more importantly he had won it with Cristiano Ronaldo the love of his life, though Cristiano doesn't know about Fábio's feelings towards him.

Later on that night everyone was partying on the hotel, but Fábio was in his room think of how he would tell Cristiano that he loves him and also the fact that Cristiano was never going to love him back, because he was famous, rich, handsome and very talented and Fábio none of those things.

Fábio was thinking so deeply that he didn't heard Cristiano entering in their shared room.

"Hey Fábio everyone is partying downstairs, don't you think you should be there with them?" Fábio thought for a second.

"Will you also be partying with the rest of the team Cristiano?" Fábio answered not wanting to celebrate their win without Cristiano. 

"Of course I will, I'm the most talented player on this team and in the world, they wouldn't be here without me." Said Cristiano grinning.

"Well you are also the most cocky player in the team and in the world." Said Fábio also smiling.

"That's right, so are you coming or not?" Cristiano asked opening the door.

"Yes I'm going." Fábio answered, thinking that if he was very drunk he could maybe tell Cristiano about his feelings, so Fábio's tonight wasn't going to celebrate he was going to be really drunk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:30 am and Fábio decided that he was to much drunk, and know he couldn't tell Cristiano he was in love with him, since he was probably sleeping already.

Fábio went to the hotel room, got naked and went to the bed that he thought was his.

Fábio pushed Cristiano out of the bed and with the noise both of them woke up.

"What are you doing in my bed Fábio?" Cristiano asked getting up.

"Well if I'm going to this it's better if I do it now" Fábio said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Cristiano suddenly asked.

"Let me finish ok?" Fábio asked not wanting to be interrupted again. 

Cristiano nodded.

"I'm sleeping in your bed because I'm very drunk and I'm very drunk because I wanted to tell how much I love you but I didn't have the balls to do it so getting drunk was the only option." Fábio said feeling as if he had taken a weight off his shoulders.

Cristiano was shocked with what Fábio said, because he wanted to do say the same thing to Fábio but the also didn't enough courage.

"Usually this is part where you say something" Fábio said interrupting Cristiano's thoughts.

"Hum yeah, sorry I'm just shocked because you did the one thing I didn't have the courage to do and that's-" Cristiano was interrupted by Fábio who was right now kissing his lips.

After a moment they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Fábio" Cristiano said pushing Fábio gently to the bed, Fábio laid on the bed with Cristiano above him.

Cristiano stoped kissing Fábio on the neck and on the lips and laid next to him.

Fábio didn't liked that and frowned.

"Why the hell did you stoped?" Cristiano smiled and looked to Fábio. 

"I stoped because we aren't going to do this while you are drunk, I love you so much Fábio and I want our first time with each other special." Fábio smiled and snuggled with Cristiano.

"Yeah me too."

They spent the rest of the night cuddling, and kissing each other and whispering sweet confessions of love. Fábio couldn't stop thinking that this was indeed the best and happiest day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well don't kill me, it was the first I wrote a Fabiano fanfic and I hope it isn't very bad.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D :P


End file.
